Hoedown Throwdown
"Hoedown Throwdown" is a song by American singer-songwriter and actress Miley Cyrus, performing as Miley Stewart, a character she played on the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana. A karaoke version is available in Disney's Karaoke Series: Hannah Montana The Movie. "Hoedown Throwdown" is an instructional dance song with a hybrid of country and hip hop. The choreography was designed by Jamal Sims and incorporates line dance influences. The song received mixed critical reception, but enjoyed commercial success and became a top twenty hit in various nations including Australia, Canada, Ireland, Norway, the United Kingdom, and the United States. "Hoedown Throwdown" reached its highest international peak in the Irish Singles Chart, at number ten. The single never received an official music video, but an excerpt from Hannah Montana: The Movie was used for promotion. Cyrus incorporated "Hoedown Throwdown" into the set list of her first worldwide concert tour, the Wonder World Tour. The song was never featured on the show. Dance The dance for "Hoedown Throwdown" is heavily influenced by line dancing and merges some hip-hop. A video starring Cyrus and Hannah Montana: The Movie's choreographer Jamal Simms entitled "How to Do the Hoedown Throwdown", premiered on Disney Channel on February 20, 2009. The video features Cyrus and Simms, accompanied by several back-up dancers, in a pink room and sporting workout attire. Throughout the evening, Cyrus and Simms executed and explained each dance move. At the end of the night, Cyrus and Simms put together all of the dance steps at once into a competition entitled "Hoedown Throwdown Showdown". Cyrus explained the dance required "semi-coordination". Ann Donahue of Billboard said that she discovered "exactly how Cyrus' legion of preteen female fans is learning the dance: YouTube onscreen, phone to ear, someone on phone offering encouragement amid occasional peals of laughter." She also drew similarities to Billy Ray Cyrus' choreography for "Achy Breaky Heart". Reported by MTV News, the "Hoedown Throwdown," caused a sizable younger audience "jumping on the country bandwagon". Charts Year-end charts Lyrics Boom clap Boom de clap de clap Boom-boom clap Boom de clap de clap Boom-boom clap Boom de clap de clap Boom-boom clap Boom de clap de clap Try it with me, here we go. Boom-boom clap Boom de clap de clap That's right Boom de clap de clap Boom-boom clap Boom de clap de clap 1-2-3 everybody come on off your seats, I'm gonna tell you bout a beat, That's gonna make you move your feet. I'll give the barbecue, Show and tell you how to move, If you're 5 or 82, This is something you can do. Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it Countrify it then hip-hop it. Put your hawk in the sky, And move side-to-side. Jump to the left, stick it, glide. Zig-zag, across the floor Shuffle in diagonal, When the drum hits, hands on your hips. One-footed 180 twist. Then a zig-zag, step slide Lean it left, clap 3 times Shake it out, head to toe Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Do the hoedown (throwdown) 3x Throw it all together, that's how we roll. We get to 4, 5, 6 And you're feeling busted, But it's not time to quit, Practice makes you perfect. Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it Countrify it then hip-hop it. Put your hawk in the sky, And move it side-to-side. Jump to the left, stick it, glide. Zig-zag, cross the floor Shuffle in diagonal, When the drum hits, Hands on your hips. One-footed 180 twist. Then a zig-zag, step slide Lean it left, clap 3 times Shake it out, head to toe Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Do the hoedown (throwdown) 3x Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Boom de clap de clap, Boom-boom clap. Come on, here we go. Boom-Boom clap, Boom de clap de clap. Boom-Boom clap, Boom de clap. Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it Countrify it then hip-hop it. Put your hawk in the sky, And move it side-to-side. Jump to the left, stick it, glide. Zig-zag, across the floor Shuffle in diagonal, When the drum hits, hands on your hips. One-footed 180 twist. Then a zig-zag, step slide Lean it left, clap 3 times Shake it out, head to toe Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Do the hoedown (throwdown) 3x Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Do the hoedown (throwdown) 3x Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Boom dap clap, ba-boom dap clap, clap, clap Boom dap clap, ba-boom da clap, clap, clap Boom da clap, boom de clap de clap Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs